Hardest of Hearts
by Dareia
Summary: Dimitri left for Tasha 17 years ago, leaving behind a pregnant Rose. Longer summary inside. Give it a try please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first VA fanfic. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes but English isn't my first language. Please, give it a try.**

**The story shortly: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha 17 years ago. But Rose didn't stay alone and I don't mean Lissa. Nop, she's got the amazing twins, Sonja and Niko, her own personal miracles. And their life is never boring.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. BUT I OWN THE TWINS AND THE STORY LINE.**

**CHAPTER 1  
THE NEW MENTOR**

„I can't believe this is happening with me!"

My 16 years old daughter, Sonja rushed through the door and up to her room, screaming her lungs out. Her brother, Niko followed her, closing the door.

„What again?" I sighed, asking my son.

My dear daughter can get a little passionate about everything and that's the nicest way I can put it. She reminds me of myself at her age. Against all odds I got pregnant when I was 17 from another damphir. You say that's impossible? Well, say it to my twins.

They are 16 years old now. Nikolaj Hathaway is 4 minutes, 23 seconds older than his sister. He's pretty much like his father, Dimitri Belikov. He's one of the best novices attend to the Academy: great fighter - it really isn't such a surprise, I mean he's the son of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, right? – and he's also eager to learn everything about the world – I suppose that comes from his father. Niko always seems to be in control though there are certain things what can get under his skin like Adrian flirting with his mother, aka me, Rose Hathaway.

And then there's my daughter, Sonja Hathaway. Now I know what could my teachers feel about me. She's reckless, sarcastic, always fight against something or somebody, keep getting in trouble and the last word always must be hers. Though of course, she's also a great fighter and she will be one of the best as soon as she learns to control her temper.

They are amazing siblings. They are always there for each other. Though, of course Sonja needs Niko more because she's the trouble maker but I know she would be there for her brother too if something happened to him.

„She got a new mentor," Niko answered, putting his bag on the chair as he sat down.

„Why? What happened to Guardian Meron?" I asked.

Why didn't I know about this? Lissa is the principal of the Academy so I know about everything from the first hand and still I don't know about my daughter getting a new mentor.

I'm a teacher now, here at the Academy. This is actually funny. I always wanted to leave this place and it seems like it happens to be my home in my whole life.

„I guess he got tired of Sonja. Aunt Lissa told something like 'he said that little witch is hopeless and I'm not willing to give up my mental health'," Niko said, his mouth curling to a little smile.

„How dare he?" I rose from my chair and ready to go to find this Meron guy and question him about his words.

What does this man think about himself? Yes, Sonja can be a pain, still he got no right to say things like that about my daughter. It wasn't my daughter's fault he's a shitty teacher who couldn't handle a 16 years old teenager.

„Mom, calm down. He left anyway."

„Who is her new mentor?" I asked, sitting back.

„That's the point. She's got on of the best and she makes it sound like this is the end of the world. I would give my arm to learn from him."

„I don't care who he is. He's a sadistic bastard," Sonja appeared in the kitchen, glaring at her brother. „And how is it fair you got James who let you listen to your ipod and I got a cryptic old man with bloody Zen lessons and weird addiction for running?"

I felt a little flip flop in my stomach at her words. One of the best… Zen lessons… Addiction to running…

„Who is he?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

It can't be, right? Dimitri was with Tasha. He was her guardian. I would have known if he left her. Lissa would have told me if he was here. Not that she knew Dimitri was the father of my children – only Adrian knew – but she would have told me.

„Guardian Belikov," Sonja said with such a disgust in her voice I would have laughed in any other situation.

I felt the blood running out of my face. Dimitri is here. Dimitri is the mentor of my, I mean our daughter. What am I going to do? What the children going to do? Sooner or later they will find out. What will Dimitri do? Again what the hell am I going to do?

**So what do you think? I know it's short but I don't really have time for more. How do you like the twins? Should I continoue this? Review, please, pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey girls (and boys if there is any). This is short again and not my best work but you guys are so amazing I wanted to give you something. I can't believe how much feedback I got! Seriously, I opened my mailbox and there were more than 50 mail from here! THANK YOU!**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, pm me please if anybody wants to help me out with this.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

**CHAPTER 2  
****HELLO, GOODBYE**

„I've got a great idea," Sonja grinned wickedly at her brother and I knew nothing good could come out of it. But hey, things couldn't get any worse at this moment. „I'll give you Belikov and James is mine."

„You can't toss around mentors like dolls," Niko sighed, shaking his head.

„I don't give a damn. Seriously! I'm going to talk to Aunt Lissa," she stated, firmly.

„Mom," Niko turned to me, waiting for me to say something, only I barely heard a world they said. „Mom!"

„Oh, yes?" I asked dumbfounded.

„Are you alright? You seem a little pale," Niko watched me concerned.

Sure, I feel amazing. Your daddy is here. Hurray!

„I'm fine," I forced a smile to my face. „Just zoomed out a little. What did I miss?"

„I'm going to ask Aunt Lissa to replace Belikov with James," she answered, proudly of her new plan.

„Sis', you can't ask Aunt Lissa to favour you."

„I will talk to her," I said, standing up from my chair.

„What?"

They both looked at me like I lost my mind. They were sweet when they talked at once. Their face was priceless. Normally, I would calm Sonja down and I would be definitely against the idea about asking something like that from Lissa.

„You heard me," I said again, heading to the door. „I'll talk to her."

I was practically running to Lissa's office. I wanted to tell her I didn't want Dimitri here. I don't want him near to me or the twins. I asked my children every year if they wanted to know who their father was but they never did. Honestly, I'm thankful for it. Though on the other hand I feel bad about keeping them away from Dimitri. But I'm a selfish creature and I want my children to myself. He left without a word. Literally. One day he was here, the next he wasn't. So I don't owe him anything.

Lost in my thoughts I ran into somebody in front of Lissa's office. I knew instantly who it was, I didn't even have to look. Dimitri. He reached for me, steading me so I wouldn't fall back. I felt my stomach clench. His touch still made me feel things what I thought was impossible.

„Rosa…"

I closed my eyes, let his voice sinking. God, how I missed it. The connection was still there, as strong as ever. Through the years I made myself believe I didn't love him anymore. Who was I kidding?

„Guardian Belikov," I nodded, taking a step back.

My voice was surprisingly calm and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I was proud of myself since I thought a few seconds back than I couldn't even say a word. It was like all these feelings I pushed down suddenly attacked me. I felt dizzy. This was so overwhelming I might faint in any moment. But I'm Rose Hathaway and I don't faint no matter what.

„Oh, I thought I heard noises out here," Lissa opened the door, smiling at us.

She didn't feel the tention between us as we stood there, staring at each other. Lucky me, my best friend can miss anything, even if it's scream in her face.

„Don't just stand there, come in," Lissa laughed, going back to her desk.

„Have you heard Rose? Guardian Belikov is the new mentor of Sonja," Lissa said, cheerfuly, grinning at me.

I glanced at Dimitri. His face showed nothing.

„Actually, that's what I wanted to talk…"

„Oh, you don't have to say thanks. Meron would have left anyway and I knew you would be happy with Guardian Belikov."

I swallowed hard, trying hard not to think about the meaning of her words. You would be happy with Guardian Belikov… I glanced at him again, seeing I wasn't the one Lissa words touched. I have to talk to Lissa. Alone. I have to tell her the truth even if she will be very pissed.

„Lissa, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

„Sorry, but I've got tones of paperwork but hey, I make dinner and everybody will come over, you and the kids, too," she rambled, excited. „You know, something like welcome home Tasha and…"

„Tasha is here?" I asked with an edge in my voice, looking hard at Dimitri.

„I'm her guardian Rose," Dimitri answered the obvious.

What did I think? Of course she was here. He was her guardian. Where Dimitri went, Tasha followed, vicaversa. How romantic…

„Of course," I smirked and started out. „See you, Liss."

As I was walking down the hall I felt he was following me. Hmm, now he's a stalker or what? He started to get on my nerves with this following in silence crap.

„What?" I stopped and turned to him irritated.

„I just…" he started but ended up sighing. „Your daughter is amazing. You know, she's remind me of you."

I almost yelled at him, WE've got an amazing daughter but you left before you could have known her because you were a big fat coward. Instead, I tried to answer cooly.

„Yes, she's amazing," I nodded. „That's it?" I tried to raise an eyebrow but couldn't do it. Yes, I still don't how to do this cool one eyebrow raising thing. Nobody can be perfect.

„May I ask…" he looked emberassed.

Wow, now that was something I never thought it would happen. Dimitri Belikov emberassed.

„May I ask who the father is?" he stared at me so intensly I felt like he saw right trough me, right through to my soul.

How dare he? He's got no right to look at me like that and he's got no right to ask about the father of my children. Oh, hell, maybe he's got but he doesn't know about it.

„No, you may not," I glared at him and turned on my heal.

**So that's it for now. More Dimitri, twins and... and !Adrian! in the next chapter. AGAIN YOU ARE AMAZING, LOVE Y'ALL :D Don't forget to review. FEEDBACK IS LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! First of all World Championship started so I have to shout out FORCA PORTUGAL!**

**Now that I did shout out, I have to say !THANK YOU! for all the reviews, alerts/faves, you guys rock my world. I'm sorry I can't answer everybody one by one but university breathing down my neck. Thanks for everybody who offered to help me, I really appreciated it.**

**Thanks for Jimi Moon, my beta, who is secretly a mind reader. Don't tell it anyone.**

**You can also reach me at facebook, look for Szandra Vadasz Nagy because that's me. What a surprise :P**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. BUT I DO OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE TWINS AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM ANYWHERE ELSE OTHER THAN IN MY STORY. SO PLEASE, DON'T STEAL BECAUSE I WILL GET GRUMPY.**

**CHAPTER 3  
****A BIG HAPPY FAMILY**

As I walked back to my house I couldn't help but wonder about Dimitri: He was still a god. Of course, he had to be one of those men who became more and more breathtaking as time passed, you know, the George Clooney or Richard Gere type. Life was so unfair. Not that I had anything to complain myself. I was thirty four and, as Adrian said so many times, I was like good wine, kept getting better with age. What can I say? He was right.

The question was; what next? I was surprised, Sonja hadn't already seen the similarity between her new mentor and brother, it was obvious. She was probably too preoccupied making a scene. She really had to learn to control temper.

„Did you talk to her?" Sonja asked at the moment I opened the door.

„She didn't have time," I answered. „By the way, we're going over to Lissa's for dinner."

„Sure, I hope Uncle Chris won't let Aunt Liss near the kitchen again," Nico laughed softly, last time Lissa went near a kitchen, she almost burned down the house.

Christian has always been close to the twins; he was like a father figure to them. I'd never thought I would say this but I am thankful for Sparky always being here for us.

„Guardian Belikov will be there too," I said, not wanting them to find out when we arrived. It would be awkward enough anyway.

„Awesome," they said at once, Sonja growling, Niko excited.

„I want you both to behave," I looked my daughter hard.

It would be bad enough without her making a scene, not that I had any hope she wouldn't: She was _my_ daughter after all.

„How is it that everybody looks at me when they say that?" she rolled her eyes.

„Maybe because you are the one who can't behave?" Niko sighed, shaking his head.

I'd never in my life wished Sonja be like her brother but today I wouldn't mind. I had the feeling tonight would be one hell of a long night.

The three of us arrived at the house. We never knocked when we went to Lissa's - their home was our home, just like our's was their's. I heard her voice from the living room and felt her excitement through the bond. She didn't even suspect that what she thought was a fantastic idea was, in my opinion, the worst thing that could have happened.

„Hey, I'm so glad you came," Lissa said, grinning as we entered the room.

Dimitri was sitting next to Tasha on the couch, his eyes widening at the moment he saw Niko. No wonder, it would be like looking in a mirror. I looked at the twins nervously, seeing shocked expressions on their faces.

„Rose, I'm so glad to see you again. It has been too long," Tasha stood up, pulling me to a big hug. I forced myself to hug her back.

„Really? Time seems to fly for me," I said truthfully. Since I found out I was pregnant, I didn't realize how fast time moved. One day the I was pregnant, the next the twins were almost adults.

„You must be Rose's children," Tasha smiled at them.

I looked at them again, seeing they wore a suspicious face. No good.

„And you must be a genious to have figured that out so quickly!" Sonja spoke with fake exitement and I tried to hide my smile.

„Sonja," Lissa snapped at my daughter, her eyes widening with shock of her rudeness.

If there was God, it was the time he could show me some mercy, because really, I don't deserve this.

„Good evening everybody," I heard Adrian from the door.

„Adri," Sonja screamed, throwing herself at Adrian.

Niko disliked Adrian about as much as Sonja loved him. He was always her favourite and Adrian also adored her; treating her like a princess. He spoiled her the way I never would but I never told him not to. He would do the same with Niko but like I said, my son never liked him much.

„Hey, Smurfette, I missed you, too," Adrian laughed, hugging her back. „Did you miss me too, Little Damphir?"

„Of course, I didn't sleep for weeks. Oh no, hold on, that was because you dream stalked me every night."

„Only because I know you can't live without me," he winked, kissing my forehead.

„Sorry, how rude I am, I was caught up in this little family reunion of ours," he smirked, moving his gaze toward the couch. „Tasha, Guardian Belikov, it's nice to see you again."

I could see the wheels turning in Dimitri's head. Well, okay not see, but you know what I mean.

„What gave us the honor of your presence here where no birds fly?"

I almost burst out laughing. Adrian was in The Mood again. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

„Dinner is re…" Christian entered the room and stopped, frozen, his eyes moved from the twins to Dimitri and back again.

„Finally, I'm starving," I said, starting to the dining room, not giving a chance for Sparky to say anything.

Fortunately, the dinner went quite well after we all settled and by 'quite well' I mean nobody hit anybody and nobody started to shout „Dimitri Belikov you are the father of Rose Hathaway's twin's". And believe me, that was a miracle; Sonja kept glaring at Dimitri, Niko studied him cautiously, Dimitri moved his gaze to us every now and then, a strange expression on his face, Adrian was uncharacteristically silent, Christian sat there like he saw a ghost, Lissa and Tasha saved the dinner with their chatting, and me? I was praying for the night to end sooner rather than later.

After a while I finally found an opportunity for to break from the akward tension and went into the kitchen for glasses.

„So, Lord Ivashkov?" that sexy Russian accent I loved so much asked. I jumped a little in surprise, he has to stop this silent, ninja stalker thing. I swear, I almost had a heart attack.

„What about Adrian?" I asked, clearly irritated. Surely he couldn't think he was the father of the twins? That would be rediculous.

„He's the father" he stated and I looked at him, my eyes widening. Did he hit his head? Did this complete and utter stupidity come with his age? Would I lose my mind too when I became 40? „Roza?"

I shivered as he said my name in native tongue. God, how could he do this to me, after all these years? I wanted nothing else at the moment other than press my lips against his, feel his strong arms around me… Get a grip, Hathaway: Stop swooning.

„Sure he is and we plan for more – an entire football team," I glared at him and went back to the others.

„Are you alright?" Adrian asked as I returned to my seat beside him.

Sonja sat on his left, next to her Niko. I sat on the right side of Adrian, Dimitri on the opposite me with Tasha on his side.

„Peachy," I growled. „Just so you know, you are the father of my babies."

„I didn't realize we were that close," he grinned at me and I sent him a death glare, reminding him I wasn't in a funny mood. „It's a pleasure to serve you."

„Adrian, have you heard Guardian Belikov is the mentor of Sonja," Lissa answered proudly, still not realizing the awkward atmosphere.

„Really? Why, how interesting!," Adrian snorted and I kicked him under the table.

„Well, I knew how much Rose missed him after he left. She learnt almost everything from him so I thought he would be great for Sonja too," Lissa explained.

If she kept that up, I would throw this table somebody's head.

„You were Mum's mentor?" Sonja raised an eyebrow and I didn't like what I saw in her eyes. The spoon stopped in Niko's hand and he looked at Dimitri.

„Yes," Dimitri nodded, his eyes boring into mine.

„What did you say? How long have you been Tasha's guardian?" Sonja asked.

Busted. Screwed. Fucked. Argh, sorry for the language but that was it: They knew.

„About 17 years," Tasha answered, smiling.

„I need some air," Sonja rushed out hurridly.

„Sonja," Lissa watched her surprised. Seriously, how could somebody be so clueless?

„Let her go, Lissa. Dimitri already mentioned that she's got quiet the temper," Tasha waved. If she wanted to cool everybody down, she was going about it in completely the wrong way. „You know, like Rose."

She said it like it was some kind of problem, a genetic disease, like we were defected. My hands tightened into fists and I was ready to send her to warmer places but Niko spoke before I had the chance.

„Yes, Mum and Sonja have an attitude but at least they are both ready and willing to give their lives for your kind without a single hesitation," he glared at Tasha what was a big thing, my son didn't glare – he didn't get angry, he had control – just like his father. „And they take responsibility for their actions," that was for Dimitri. „I'll go after her," his hands were clenched into fists as he dissapeared from the room in search of his sister.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. LOVED? HATED? GOOD? BAD? THOUGHTS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my dear readers! So next chapter is here. I hope you like it. Thank You so much for all the reviews/alerts/faves, you guys are awesome!**

**Thanks for my fantastic beta, Jimi Moon. I owe you more and more with every chapter :)**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, IT BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

**CHAPTER 4  
****TALK**

„Niko, Sonja!" I shouted as swung the door open, running into the house.

After the twins outran me, I quickly excused myself and headed straight home. I hoped they at least would talk to me. Maybe I should have told them Dimitri was their father when I found out he was here.

I went to Sonja's room but she wasn't there, then I went to Niko but he wasn't in his either; they must be on the loft. The loft was their space, the place they always went to when they were upset and just needed to think. So I went upstairs only to find the door locked.

„Niko, open the door, please," I pleaded, hoping they had enough mercy to talk to me about what happened. „We have to talk about it."

Still no answer though the small shuffling let me know that they were in there. Amazing. My kids hate me so much they won't even talk to me. And if that isn't enough, I could feel Lissa was freaking out: She was on her way here. Well, it seems like I'm prone to these awkward discussions today.

„Rose," Lissa yelled from the door. Well, I can't ignore it forever.

„Kitchen," I answered, rolling my eyes. Our house was tiny, she didn't exactly need to call out for me, she could find me in three seconds flat.

„Care to explain to me what that was? Adrian refuses to tell me anything and now Christian acts like his puppy was just killed. I swear if you don't tell me…"

„Take a breath Lissa," I cut off her nervous rambling. „Sit down and I'll tell you everything."

She did as I said, though she was on the edge of a breakdown. I could only hope she wouldn't be mad at me. It was more than enough my own children refused to speak to me.

„Dimitri is the twins' father," I said quickly, the longer I took to explain, the worse it would become; I'd just be digging myself a deeper hole.

Lissa's mouth hung open, her eyes widening. She was shocked, confused and she felt betrayed. Wait a second - betrayed?

„Lissa, it isn't that I don't trust you. You know that I trust you more than anyone in this world," I tried to explain to her but I could feel it wasn't doing any good.

„But how could you not tell me this? For 17 years? This is big Rose, this isn't just some little white lie you just forgot to tell me! This is huge, how could you not have said anything? 17 years Rose!" She asked, her big eyes filling with tears. Great, just awesome. I managed to make my kids so angry at me they wouldn't talk to me and my best friend cry, all in one night, plus Dimitri thinks Adrian is the father of the twins. Congratulations, Rose Hathaway, you won the biggest bitch in the world title. They should definately give me a medal.

„How did Adrian know about this and I didn't?" She asked, sobbing, neverending tears running down her face as she started to become angry. If I keeps this up, I'll have no one left. I'll have lost them all; Sonja, Niko, Lissa... Dimitri. None of them wanted me.

„Adrian knew about Dimitri and me, that's how he knows," I tried to calm her down but realized this wasn't the way. She became even more angry. Maybe I should just shut up.

„He knew about you?"

„He figured it out, you know our auras and everything," I said.

„He knew about you and I didn't," Lissa repeated in disbelief, now she was really hurt. I should shut up, everyone would be better off.

„I would have told you but there wasn't a good time."

That was a lie, there have been a million times that I could have told her, I just couldn't. Everytime I tried, the words just wouldn't come out: It hurt too much.

„What about Christmas? Every year you said you couldn't come with us to visit Tasha and Guardian Belikov because the kids were too little, then you wanted to spend that time alone with them because they grew up so fast. It was all a lie. Why couldn't you tell me?" By the time she finished she was yelling at me.

„Because it hurt, Lissa!" I yelled back, guilt rushing through our bond. „I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just so complicated," I looked at her, feeling bad at how I snapped at her.

„No, I'm sorry," she started to sob again, pulling me to a big hug. „I didn't even think about how you would feel."

„It's okay, Liss," I said, trying to calm her down.

„No, it isn't. Does he know, Rose?"

„Ahm… The thing is… He thinks Adrian is the father," I said, glancing away.

„Adrian?" Lissa eyebrows raised, she wore a funny face.

„Well, Dimitri asked and I didn't deny," I shrugged.

„But Rose, don't you think he has a right to know?"

„No," I snapped, but inside I knew she was right. Dimitri had a right to know but I was still so angry at him – he left me, us, right after I gave him everything I had; my virginity, my heart, my love, myself. I gave him everything and I thought he returned my gesture but obviously it was all a lie.

„Rose… Did you… Did you love him?" Lissa asked shyly.

„What do you think?" I rolled my eyes. I know everybody thought I was a bitch but I wasn't. Dimitri was the first man in my life.

„And he…"

„Maybe he loved me too. At least he claimed so. I guess he just loved his job more or I don't know, maybe he never loved me. It was probably all lies." I shrugged casually. But it still hurt as hell. We were guardians. We were trained to put Moroi's needs in front of ours and still I couldn't deal with this, that Dimitri loved something more than me. I would have been ready to give up my career for him, I would have given up anything for him.

„Do you really not want to tell him?" Lissa asked again and I could tell she thought I still loved Dimitri. As much as I hated it, she was right.

„I will talk to the kids about it and see what they think: This will be their decision," I answered. „You should reassign him from Sonja."

Lissa sat silently for a few minutes and she blocked me out. She blocked me out! I couldn't believe it. What has she got in that pretty head of hers?

„There's nobody I could put next to her at the moment, so Dimitri stays," she stated as a matter of fact.

„I can train with her," I argued, a little harsher than I should. But really, it's so not going to end well if Sonja spends too much time with Dimitri.

„We both know that won't work," Lissa shook her head. „You tried once and ended up not talking to each other for a week."

„She doesn't talk to me now so it couldn't get any worse," I smirked.

Even if Lissa blocked me out I knew exactly what she was doing. She forced her way on us because she thought that would be the best. I knew she was right about Dimitri but on the other hand, my kids came first and I wanted to give them a chance to decide what they wanted to do.

„Dimitri stays," Lissa stated, standing up. „If you neeed me, call me anytime. I love you, Rose."

„I love you, too. Sorry for not telling you about everything sooner."

We hugged each other. Lissa left and I was once again, alone with my thoughts.

**So what do you think? Was it good or bad? Am I the only one who don't like Lissa? Next chapter will be from Sonja and Niko's POV and I have some huge complication on the way. Yes, bigger than Dimitri at the Academy. MUHAHAHA**

**Almost forgot to mention, I started a blog here: www dot cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com**


	5. AN

**A/N: Dear Readers! I have an announcement to make. I'm sorry but I won't have the chance to update in the next few weeks. Until then you can find (a poorly written) teaser for the story at my blog. Thank You for your patience. I promise I will try to make it up to you by update recently and answer each reviews one by one after my exam. Love, Dareia**

http:/ cathartically-sarcastic dot blogspot dot com


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas for everybody. This year's mirracle is here: Finally, I got my VA muse back and wrote a new chapter :D I hope this makes everybody as happy as me. I don't ask for reviews because I know how terrible I was letting you all wait for months but you know if I get any, I'll be more than happy and promise to answer for all of you. Huge hugs for everybody, Dareia**

**ps.: Was I the only one disappointed with Last Sacrifice?**

**CHAPTER 5  
****LIKE PARENTS LIKE CHILDREN**

_PART 1-LIKE FATHER LIKE SON_

Guardian Belikov is our father. I don't know how I feel about it. I need time to think. This man hurt my Mom so deeply I can't even imagine it. In all my life I've never felt anything for my Father. He was a phantom, just a man who was a coward, a man who doesn't deserve any kind of respect.

But with the truth out, it became confusing. He is one of the best guardians in the world, everybody talked about him with fear and respect, what I refused to give him as my Father. The whole situation is a big mess.

I believe my Mom should have told us Guardian Belikov was our father at the moment she got to know he was here. But I'm not mad at her. Not like my sister who is frantic, and spits angry word on the whole universe for betraying her.

For the very first time in our life I can understand her fury. Though I was only angry at the situation and not the whole world. With this new kind of realization I lost a role model. Yes, Guardian Belikov was famous and I meant when I said I would have given my arm for learning from him.

Mom and Sonja both left earlier, so I'm alone in the house, rummaging in my breakfast. I'm not really hungry but I refuse to let this absurd situation get under my skin. I look up from my bowl when I hear a knock on the door. It's firm, manly, something I don't hear everyday.

I open the door and there he stands, my Father. I stared at him, not knowing what to say other than go to hell and never look back. My previous calmness is out of the window at the moment I see him. This man betrayed my Mother.

„Is your mom here?"

I wonder if he figured the truth out. Even if he did, his face shows nothing. I should wear the same mask as him but I can feel my jaw clenching and my hands tightening to fists.

„No. But if she were here, she wouldn't want to talk to you. Neither of us have anything to say to you." I answer cooly, managing to keep my voice steady at least. I shut the door in front of him and lean against it.

_PART 2-LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER_

I wander around the woods surrounding the Academy. I'm furious. I can't believe my Father got the nerves to come here. How dare he? Who does he thinks he is? The famous Guardian Belikov. Famous about what? Leaving pregnant teenagers behind? That really is respectful.

And then there is my Mom. How the hell did she forget to tell us the truth? Now he was here she should have told us. Finding out the way we did… Well, it was terrible. My blood boils and my hands itch only by thinking about the man.

As I walk among in the trees I bump into a wall. Not a wall literally but a man almost as solid as one. I know who it is without looking up. His arms come around my waist to steady me so I wouldn't fall on my butt. A shiver runs over my spine as I feel his touch on me.

„Hey, are you alright?" He asks with concern in his deep caressing voice.

„Not really," I mutture, closing my eyes.

„What's wrong, Sonja?" He lightly lifts my chin so I have to look at him.

I stare into those deep blue eyes what always remind me of storm and angrily waving ocean and feel myself losing in them. I could stay like that forever. Just letting him hold me.

I know it's wrong and I shouldn't feel that way. He's a guardian, not to mention my brother's mentor. Still, I can't fight the overwhelming feelings I got for him. And every now and then I think I have hope he feels the same way about me. He's never done or said anything openly but there are little things.

„Guardian Bradley, what do you think you are doing?" The thick Russian accent woke me from my day dreaming.

James immediately let go of me and I felt my anger growing again because he stole a rare moment from us.

„It's none of your business, Guardian Belikov," I hissed.

„I didn't ask you, young lady. I will deal with you later. I don't think your mother would be happy if she knew what you're doing."

„Why do you mind what I'm doing? Not everybody is like you, Guardian Belikov. James is a good man. Not everybody leaves behind a pregnant woman. There are people who takes responsibility for their actions." I explain heatedly, hoping my words would hurt him.

„Go home, Sonja," he says, inhaling deeply and I feel proud that I managed to get some kind of reaction out of him.

„You don't tell me what to do. You are not my father!" I scream at him furiously, wanting to go against him, only to be hold back by iron strong arms. James murmures soothing words in my ear, trying to calm me.

„What's going on here?" My Mom appears in front of me as I still struggle to get free.

„That's what I'm trying to find out, too," Belikov answers. „When I arrived they were in each others arms."

Amazing. After 16 years now he finds his fatherly side?

„Guardian Hathaway, I swear…" James starts nervously, losing his grip on me, feeling I stopped struggling.

„You can go now," Mom cuts him off in midsentence. „Both of you."

„Rose, I hope you don't mean you just let them…" Belikov looks at my Mom with wide eyes, not believing she would just let us off the hook.

Honestly, I'm also surprised but I got a feeling we will talk about this later.

„This is none of your business, Guardian Belikov," Mom says in a calm voice, though I can tell she needs a lot of self control not to snap at me or at him. „What my daughter does and how I deal with it is my problem, not yours."

Even if I know there'll be concequences of this scene I feel triumphant when Belikov takes a step back with a shocked face. I glare at him as I walk by him, hoping my Mom would grill him in the old Hathaway way.


End file.
